geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinds
'Hinds '('Hinds1324 '''on YouTube) is a very popular Scottish player and level creator in ''Geometry Dash. He is well known by many players for creating several notoriously Hard Demon levels such as Breakthrough, Resurrection, 9Theory, Psychosis, and many more. Some people consider him as excellent in beating Demon levels, as he has beaten several Hard Demon levels such as, Crimson Clutter, Frozen Space, Necropolis, and more. He also verified all of the hard levels mentioned above. Levels Unrated Levels * 9Theory easy - A nerfed version of 9Theory. * Confusion * Cube Challenge - A cube challenge level. * Cyber Chaos Original - The original version of Cyber Chaos, without any nerfs. * CycleStep * Game mode experiment * How 2 Auto * How Two Auto * intese DROP * Ilerminaty * Imagine * joy run - His first level ever created. * Maniacal * Off Track * Polartime * Rainbows * Sawdust * Spicy Memes * sunset lvl * The Robot Staircase * Wave Challenge - A wave challenge level. * YEEESSSS V2 Normal Levels * Simply Electrical (featured) - His second featured level. Hard Levels * Early Stage (featured) - His first featured level and his third rated level. * Legacy (featured) - His second 1.9 level, his fourth featured level, and his first XL level. * Marine Haze (featured) - A level that uses the song Golden Haze (Preview) by Detious. * Nightbow (featured) - A hard level. He claimed it to be one of his best levels. Harder Levels * Dual Impact (featured) - A collaboration with RayRayPieg. * Feedback (featured) - A harder level. He had later added some user coins in some time. Insane Levels * ElectroTune (starred) - His second Insane-rated level. * Fatal Error II (featured) - The sequel to Fatal Error. Coincidentally, the level uses Theory of Everything 2 as its song as the song is the sequel for another song. * Fatal Error (starred) - His third insane-rated level and his final 1.8 level. * MonoStep (featured) - Hinds' first 1.9 level. It uses the song Three Step by Dj-Nate. * uClub (starred) - His first ever rated level. * Virtual Rift (featured) - His second XL level. Demon Levels Medium Demons * Resurrection (featured) - His third Demon level to date. It was generally considered a medium demon even though Hinds himself claimed the level to be an Easy Demon. Hard Demons * Breakthrough (featured) - His first Demon-rated level. It is generally considered a Medium Demon but was originally said to be a Hard Demon, although Andromeda actually calls this an Easy Demon instead. * Dance Massacre (featured) - Hinds' first 2.0 Demon level. It was generally considered a Hard or Medium Demon. It uses the song Flock by MadHouseDude. * Diffuse (epic) - A collaboration with Loogiah and Vlacc. It is his first 2.1 level to be released, and he took a year to finish and verify it. * Psychosis - His best level yet. It was his entry into Viprin's 6th Creator Contest, in which he won 2nd place (Famous Results). * Spectrum Switch (featured) - a collaboration with Vlacc (formerly BlackOP). It is generally considered a Medium/Hard Demon. * Taken (starred) - A collaboration with AeonAir. It was his entry into Zobros's Creator Contest. Insane Demons * 9Step (featured) - A modified version of 14th main level Clubstep. It is his second Demon level. * 9Theory (featured) - A difficult remake of the 12th main level Theory of Everything. It is one of his hardest Demon levels due to the crucial timing, extremely tight paths, and fakes. This is an old school level with some 2.0 features. * Cyber Chaos (featured) - A very hard 1.9 level that was added with some minor 2.0 features. The level was uploaded later in the late 2.0 update. Hinds couldn't verify the level back in 1.9, and as a result, the original version was later uploaded via secret way. * Firewall (featured) - Firewall - A very hard demon level. He had claimed this to be his hardest demon level until 9Theory, Night Terrors, or Cyber Chaos was uploaded. * Night Terrors (featured) - A collaboration with Loogiah. Apparently, it is a revival of an old project back in Update 1.9 causing the level to get several 2.0 features. * Pixel Thingy (featured) - His second 2.1 level, featuring very simple design but interesting gameplay. Trivia * Breakthrough is currently his only 1.9 level to get silver user coins. * He has also participated in several mega-collaboration such as Yatagarasu, Ultraviolet, Aftermath, and many more. * After beating , he announced that he will retire from YouTube and Twitch due to them stressing him out too much. Videos Category:Level creators Category:Players